


the special time in our life

by mindspiil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, M/M, Phil is not on fire, Phil is not on fire 10, Post-Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindspiil/pseuds/mindspiil
Summary: a snapshot of dan and phil reflecting on their 2018





	the special time in our life

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little drabble i wrote reflecting on the past year in dan and phil's lives. 2018 brought us so many good videos, liveshows, and experiences. it was wonderful to see dnp become more confident and more connected with us. i'm so thankful for them and i'm excited to see what 2019 brings :')

_"Pinof 10 is complete."_

 

 

 

A few hours passed after Dan and Phil rubbed the Sharpie whiskers off their faces and settled down to celebrate the final video in the series. They finished the Domino's celebration pizza and relaxed in their lounge with the quiet mumbling of Netflix in the background.

 

 

 

"We should tell them in a liveshow," Dan said. "How do you think they'll react?"

 

 

 

Phil turned towards Dan. "It will probably be a shock, but I'm sure they'll get it. They don't want the videos to become stale either."

 

 

 

"Yeah," Dan sighed. "We could do a mukbang again, though. That could be a new tradition."

 

 

 

Phil smiled. "Yeah! I liked it. My mentions were full of people requesting another one."

 

 

 

"I liked the ability to casually discuss what's on our minds and just chat. They did as well."

 

 

 

Dan leaned on Phil's shoulder. "I can't believe 2018 is almost over."

 

 

 

"We did do a lot of stuff this year. I'm so happy with how tour turned out."

 

 

 

"Still not sure what to do with my channel though."

 

 

 

"I think people just want you to be happy with what you're making. There's no need to rush." Phil gently took Dan's hand and they fell into a comfortable silence.

 

 

 

2019 was on the way and new opportunities were ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @solacednp ^^  
> [reblog this fic](https://solacednp.tumblr.com/post/181552583073/the-special-time-in-our-life)


End file.
